


Dancing Lessons

by ibided



Series: The Cat Formerly Known As Prince [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis's iPod, F/M, Gen, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifter Loki, Silliness Ensues, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibided/pseuds/ibided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Loki steals Darcy's iPod?</p><p>This.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a fixed spot in the timeline for this yet, but it would be maybe four months down the line from TCFKAP.  
> Writing can be like sneezing - sometimes words come whether you are ready for them or not, and other times you feel the urge but nothing happens. This particular piece was one of the easiest things I have ever written. I had thought to save it until I knew where it fit in but I loved it so much that I just wanted to share.

“Hey Loki,” Darcy called from the kitchen. “I’m ordering Italian for dinner. Want anything specific?”

“Spaghetti Bolognese,” came the inevitable reply. It was his favourite after all. Darcy placed the order and opened the bottle of wine she had bought the day before and headed back into the living room to relax after a long week.

The living room was suspiciously quiet – her stereo was no longer distributing the dulcet sounds of her ‘ _epically awesome’_ playlist throughout the room. The reason, she soon saw, was that her iPod was in one of Loki’s pale hands.

“ _My baby_!” In a flash Darcy had set down the bottle of surprisingly affordable Cab Sav and her two best (cleanest) wine glasses and grabbed for the device, but Loki was too quick for her, holding it out of reach. “That’s cheating! Your arms are too long,” she protested.

It took her a moment to realise the position she had ended up in: straddling one of Loki’s mile long legs with her boobs dangerously close to his face. Not that he seemed to mind, he just smirked up at her as she struggled to choose between her dignity and her precious iPod. Making up her mind, she retreated to the corner of the couch and glared. Loki propped his booted feet up on the coffee table and Darcy tried not to notice how great his legs looked in leather.

Damn Asgardians and their damn fine bodies.

His damn fine fingers were now swiping deftly across the screen of her iPod as if he had grown up with such technology.

“What are you doing to my baby?” Darcy whined.

“Upgrading it,” Loki replied simply. Darcy looked horrified. “Relax, woman. Do you still not trust me?”

“No! You’re the God of Fucking Lies and Mischief!”

“Just Lies and Mischief, pet. God of Fucking is not an _official_ title.”

Darcy stared at him. She was absolutely, definitely not turned on by Loki saying the f-word in that accent. Not even at the implication that he was really _that_ good at the deed itself. And even if she was slightly turned on (which she certainly was _not_ ) it was only because she had never really had any proper sex and he smelled really, really good.

Like the manliest man in Mansville. Yum.

“There,” the iPod disappeared from Loki’s hand and reappeared back on the dock. “I have added an extra setting that will sense the musical tastes and desires of those who are listening and select songs accordingly, though it will be particularly attuned to you and your moods. No need to add new songs either – this can now access any music you wish to hear.”

“Woah! That really is an upgrade.” Darcy cocked her head to the side. “What’s playing now?”

“This is one of my personal favourites – a traditional song played in the feasting halls of Asgard, particularly at weddings or naming-day balls.”

“Hmmm… It’s actually kind of beautiful,” Darcy commented. She could hear various stringed instruments, flutes and drums weaving together in a strong, flowing rhythm.

“Not what you expected?”

“Nah. I thought Asgardian music would be all about the epic drinking songs and celebration of battle. Y’know, being a warrior culture ‘n’all.”

Loki gave a small smile that might have been almost sad. “Of course, there are plenty such songs, songs of great valour and noble deaths; songs telling the deeds of the heroes of the realms. There have been many written about Thor, and about the Warriors Three, and even some about Sif.”

“And you?” Darcy questioned.

“Very few.” Loki did not look at her as he answered. “The bards tend to write songs about things they find heroic. Honourable. Courageous. Such descriptions do not apply to the Trickster Prince.”

“But I’ve never heard Thor talk about an adventure or whatnot that didn’t include you.”

“I was by his side for over ten centuries, Darcy,” he explained, jaw tense, “but my ways are magic and deception and manipulation. A warrior culture has little time for those who seek to avert war, only those who win them.”

“Wow…” Darcy said, wrinkling her nose. “Those guys sound like _ass_ holes! And not very smart, politically speaking.”

Loki chuckled darkly. “My thoughts exactly.”

Both were silent for a few moments, simply enjoying the music together.

“This totally makes me want to dance,” Darcy stated, grooving slightly where she sat. The prince beside her rose to his feet gracefully and offered her his hand, a playful smirk on his lips. With a grin Darcy placed her hand in his and let herself be pulled to her feet, and then watched with fascination as Loki, with a casual gesture, vanished most of the furniture in the room.

And they danced.

It was unlike any dance Darcy had before seen or participated in, but it was uncomplicated and Loki was a good teacher and dance partner. He moved with such grace that he wouldn’t have looked out of place in field of unicorns, swans, panthers and ballet dancers. His hands as he spun and led Darcy around the room were strong, but surprisingly gentle and warm and the power in his stance was nothing short of sexy.

But it was the intense look in his eyes that had Darcy’s head spinning, and they hadn’t even opened the wine yet.

“Do all Asgardians dance this well?” she asked a little breathlessly.

Loki laughed, his form shimmering and shifting into something slightly taller, blonder and musclier. Thor. Thor!Loki then proceeded to “accidentally” step on Darcy’s toes, run into her and frequently make mistakes that had him stuttering apologies that sounded so authentic Darcy could barely catch a breath from laughter.

“I am sorry Darcy, but perchance would you prefer to dance with one of my companions.” Thor!Loki suggested. “Fandral the Dashing perhaps.”

Fandral!Loki had her giggling like a madwoman as he flirted incessantly and made “unintentional” brushes against her boobs and ass and let his hand linger a little too long on her waist and hips.

“Fair Lady Darcy, I am truly the most fortunate man here to have such a beauty such as you upon my arm this evening,” Fandral!Loki flattered, “And may I just say how fetching that gown looks with you wearing it.” Darcy glanced down at herself and indeed her attire had morphed into a flowing purple dress that showed off her ample cleavage rather nicely. Fandral!Loki pulled Darcy closer and place his mouth close to her ear.

“You dance well, though I daresay I could give you a few suggestions for improvement, perhaps tonight in your chambers. Just the two of us? Perhaps we can see if the gown looks so fetching without you in it.”

“Oohh, smooooth!” Darcy complimented sarcastically. “Does that actually work?”

“Oh, yes, Miss Lewis,” Volstagg!Loki confirmed, moving her around the floor with enthusiasm, if not finesse. “But,” he added conspiratorially, “the only reason he is known as the Dashing is for the rather hasty manner in which he exits a lady’s chambers. Oh, look, a roast pheasant!”

“Not an uncommon problem, though,” Stark!Loki commented idly. “One in five men, so I hear.”

“Is Tony Stark seriously this short? That Iron Man suit must add a few inches.”

“It’s not the number of inches that count, sweetheart, it’s how much power’s in your thrusters.”

Darcy giggled again as Stark!Loki proceeded to twirl and spin her around the room, and by the time the song dance ended (with a very Midgardian-ish dip) Loki was looking like Loki again. There was a slightly awkward few seconds when neither of them could seem to look away from the other, but thankfully a knock on the door signalled the arrival of their food and the moment ended without incident.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. Firstly, I don't have a beta and I am terribly impatient when it comes to checking for mistakes, so feel free to point them out if you see them.  
> Secondly, I am notoriously bad at replying to stuff (just ask my mum) but I do read every comment on here and I appreciate any and all feedback that comes my way.  
> Love to you all!


End file.
